The present invention relates to a radar system, for example a frequency modulated continuous wave radar system having particular, but not exclusive application to collision avoidance and intelligent cruise control arrangements in motor vehicles.
Frequency Modulated Continuous Wave (FMCW) radar systems have been known for some time to provide reasonably good range measurements at low cost and low transmitted energy levels. However, as known at present, they are not sufficiently reliable in low cost form to be used in serious applications, such as collision avoidance in an automotive environment.